His and His story 10 topic
by hayatecrawford
Summary: A collections of short scenes of Jazz x Frederic based on 10 different topics. Shounen-ai/Yaoi warning.


**Author's Note:**

I will try to explain this idea as much as I can.

10-topic (or any numbers of topics, like 5-topic, 20-topic, etc) is very popular in Chinese and Japanese fan sites; basically the author is given 10 different topics and to write whatever he or she can come up with them.

The topics I use in this fanfiction are one of the examples only; you can even come up any topics you want. The length of the work is totally up to the author to decide, which here you will see I use short essays style; what I wrote here are only small scenes, they are not really linked together; in fact, you can either try to link them together, or just read them as separated short stories.

Yeah, my writing style is very very Chinese; this is exactly how I write fanfiction in Chinese. I hope I don't confuse all our English readers, but all I want is to write something for this couple, for I love them all my heart.

As always, R&R welcome, no flame or Jazz will burn you. LOL

Disclaimer: I realize even I become a zillionaire still I will not own Eternal Sonata.

1. A feeling can't be controlled

Since when?

Is it from our first met? Or when we reunited? Or does it really matter?

This feeling towards him is not correct.

He's too gentle and polite, and he will not know.

A friend of his holds sinful thoughts of him.

I wish to be that young girl, therefore I can always tell him anything.

I wish to be one of the kids, therefore I can cuddle near him.

Or I wish to be the loyal Prince, therefore I can ask him to stay and perform for me, only.

The more I control, the more I feel.

That I am jealous of anyone who comes close to him, and envy them.

After all, I only wish him to be mine.

2. Rain Temperature

It's so cold.

Rain pierces him through like lances without mercy.

Before he left home it was still nice and sunny, but the thunder storm came without alarm.

Only if he listened to his friend and brought umbrella...

He sighs, and blames himself of what's happening now; because of his argument with his friend, he was a little angry and out of mind and going off for a walk.

Right now, he can only be amazed by his friend's ability to tell the weather.

He's mad at his own short temper.

Better apologize after this.

Almost every part of his clothes got wet. He has to stand at the hotel front door roof and wait for rain to stop.

He hopes he won't catch a cold after getting this wet...

"Found you!" The familiar voice brings his sense back to reality.

The tall figure stands right in front of him, still panting a little, the deep black hair is a bit mess.

His eyes widen; his friend came.

"Your clothes are all wet! Let's hurry and go home! You will catch a cold like this!"

One strong arm wraps around his shoulder and pulls him close and tight to the taller body. His friend guides him into the rain but the umbrella has him well covered so no more rain drops can touch him.

"It's okay... we can wait till the rain gets smaller."

The umbrella is not big enough to cover both grown men at the same time anyway…

"I am fine. You're more important."

He says no more, only cuddle closer to his friend, and he can't help to smile a little.

The rain is not cold anymore.

3. Wait

We rarely go shopping like this; usually the girls take care of things. They do know more than we do.

Anyhow, Viola and Falsetto are nice enough to write us a large list so we will not forget anything.

Well, since the girls said they were going to do the cooking; then I should do anything to help out.

"It's our first time going shopping together! I am excited!"

Beat, Jazz, Frederic, and I are walking around in market. Beat's too energized; I sigh a little. I walk ahead to catch Beat before he runs into troubles, leaving the two older brother-like behind, intentionally.

Strange. They are unusually quiet. Is it really like Polka said, something's going on between the two?

"These mushrooms…" The oldest speaks. I know he has a strange interest into the mushrooms here, though I can't believe he never had enough from Agogo Forest; beside, the type he's looking at were grown in greenhouse in Baroque, it tastes much different than those in the forest.

"Come on, let's go," I say, "we spent long enough time here, we should be back sooner."

"Falsetto wrote this on list," Frederic titles his head, "you guys go ahead and find the rest, I will stay and pick some fresh ones."

"Okay," I nod and am about to leave with Beat.

"You two can go, I will wait for Frederic," here comes Jazz's words.

I see Frederic looks up to the leader of Andantino a bit surprisingly, but lights up a handsome smile.

I walk away with Beat, am thinking of one thing in mind –

They will be fine.

4. If I can really lie

"No. It's nothing."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

She knows things had changed. The days she was absent, a lot of things must've happened.

They used to be lovers. He's not a person with many or beautiful words; the care and love she felt were real.

But now…she knows they are for someone else.

"You can tell me everything. I want to know."

No, she doesn't really want to know.

"If you're going to be angry, or hate anyone, let it be me," he says, "it's all my faults; first that I couldn't protect you, then – you wanted to see me, but all I did was betraying you."

"Why…must you say it that way?" She has a bitter smile on her face, "no one knows… or believes resurrection… People have the rights to move on after losing their loved ones…"

"…"

'I am such a good liar,' she thinks in her tearful heart.

5. Bet for possibility

"You don't even try?!"

Of course she screams. Well, at least for the bystanders like her, this is obvious enough already. Gosh, what's wrong with this guy here? She'd given up to the person she loved because of this guy who's sitting in front of her, and now - !!!

"You're too loud, old lady," the young girl shoots her a look, "who told you he never tried?!"

The older man blushes. He's oldest of all, but he is amazingly good looking; the rest of group had seen enough women and even men looked back to him while they were passing by.

"Oh come on, don't be shy!" The 26-year-old young lady hits him lightly on shoulder, "I am sure he likes you, BIG TIME."

The man lowers his head a bit; face still reddens a little, "well, if that really is true…"

"Oh, don't worry. We are 100% sure," the young girl nods and take a bit of the yummy mushroom dessert.

6. Hearing your voice, calling out my name

Since they went on the journey together, they've been staying in the same room every time.

He never minds this decision, though things had gone into a stage he couldn't control.

Many nights, when he couldn't sleep, the other stayed up and listened to his words.

He enjoys how the other calls his name, the soft voice that feels like touching him gently, comforts him when he's in pain.

The way the other says his name changed; he suddenly realizes.

It's till soft, but even smoother; it's comforting, but his heart won't calm.

No, it's not because the voice, he thinks.

He goes back to the room very late after a long talk to his good old friend. The other has gone to sleep.

It's very cold at night, even in summer of Baroque. He quietly walks to the other bed and makes sure the blanket covers the sleeping person well.

And then he hears.

His name's being called by the only other in the same room.

7. For example: with you

Hiding two tickets in pocket, he forces a smile on face. His friend who's standing in front of him let out a question look.

"Umm… do you have time tonight?"

"Yes. Is there anything you like me to do?"

"Well… err… I have two tickets for the performance tonight…"

"Performance?"

"Yeah Crescendo gave them to me because he couldn't go with Serenade, and Polka and Allegretto are always together but they don't seem to like that performance much, and Salsa and March and Beat are too young to understand, and I don't think Viola will like that either because she said that thing hurts, and Falsetto and Claves went on a short trip together…"

He so wants to smash his own head for saying all these junk and nonsense.

His friend, takes a few seconds to digest the words, then asks carefully with a smile, "Do you want me to go with you…then?"

He lightens up, "Yes, please."

8. Things that can't be given up

March's question of the day: What are the things that you can't give up?

Allegretto: Polka *blush*, Floral Powder, my sword, money.

Polka: Allegretto *smile* Mom, friends, memories of our journey, Doujinshi *smile bright, everyone shocks*

Beat: Camera! The kids in the sewer in Ritardando~ And Retto, Polka, Salsa, March, Frederic, Jazz, Falsetto, Viola, Claves, Crescendo, Serenade, Phil… *name list continues*

Salsa: March! Agogo Forest!! Mushrooms!!! Frederic!!!! And…well…Fugue too…he's fun to play with!!

Viola: It used to my goats, well I let them go when I decided to go onto the journey… then I think Jazz's important 'cause…*blush* OH WELL~~! Now I think all the friends are important; oh yeah, thanks to Falsetto I learned a lot Melee skills too!

Falsetto: My strengths, gloves, Andante. *how about Jazz??*

Claves: My life *sigh* Because I lost my life once, I also lost my love…*sigh again* But thank goodness Polka's Doujinshi collections helped!! *dance*

Crescendo: Baroque and my citizens! Also Serenade, I can't do much without her. And Jazz my great friend, and all the new friends I got to know on the journey…*continue for ten minutes*

Serenade: *shy* Prince Crescendo of course~ *blush a little* And everyone's here to support us~

*everyone turns to look at the last two people to answer the question*

Frederic: My piano and music ^^ And of course all of you~

March: Someone specific? *on the other side Salsa happily says 'March good job for asking'*

Frederic: *blush* Err… someone specific… *blush deeper* I, I am afraid I can't answer that question now…

March: Jazz, your turn.

Jazz: ……

March: Jazz?

Jazz: Sorry I remember something very important to do now *steal a few looks from a specific person before runs off*

March: *sigh* Jazz, we all know. *look at Frederic* well except one of us.

9. Always been here

I ran and ran and ran.

I didn't know why I ran, but I knew where I needed to go.

I must go to see him.

After countless streets, I reached my destination.

And I used to know this place very well. It's almost like my second home.

I rested my hand onto the door, and knocked.

Knock.

Knock knock...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK!!!

No… NO…

"Don't… don't leave me alone… I never meant to do that to you..."

I heard myself crying.

Gasping, I wake up.

It's just a dream...or is it only a dream?

It's snowing hard outside; no wonder its freezing cold.

Upon realizing where I am now, I turn my head and see he's sleeping peacefully on the bed next to mine.

His eyes… even they are closed now, I still remember them clearly.

They bring me peace and courage, and what I once lost before.

They've been here, and always been here.

10. Love You

"Don't you ever do that to us again. Never ever!"

The Leader of Andantino is well known of his calm and brave; not even his childhood friend had seen him angry and raged before.

But he is now.

Of course he is.

"I don't care what reason you're going to use to explain why you did that," Jazz locks Frederic in between his both arms and wall, "if you ever care about our feelings, even just a little, then promise NOT to turn against us AGAIN!"

Frederic is certainly shocked.

Since the moment he decided to fight his friends, he was ready for anything, even death.

And when Polka saved him from death, he's also ready for any blames from anyone he turned to.

But not Jazz.

He is afraid now.

"I, I am sorry Jazz… I am very sorry…" The pianist's body shivers slightly, turns his head away, "I never meant to anger you… I -"

Then he feels very warm, and finds his good friend is holding him in arms tight.

And his face becomes unusually red, either due to warmness, or this sudden closeness.

"I thought I would lose you forever," Jazz's low but attractive voice rings right next to Frederic's ear, "just like when I lost Claves."

"Jazz…" Frederic senses something is going to happen, but he can't be certain.

"And I realized I would truly lose you if I do not tell you my feeling," raises up his head, Jazz looks into Frederic's eyes, "I love you."

For a short moment Frederic thinks this is not reality, but Jazz's eyes tell him otherwise.

"I apologize if my feeling troubles you," Jazz leaves some distance between he and the pianist, "you don't have to say or do anything. Just… forget it -"

"No… How should I forget it," Frederic breaks into Jazz's words, "if such thing is what I always wish and want…?"

Without giving time to the other, Frederic steps forward and has his arms wraps around Jazz's shoulders this time, "I am sorry I never tell you, but… I love you too."

It seems it takes forever, that he finally feels the strong hands cover both his cheeks.

And both he and his lover melt into this most sweet kiss ever.

A true love never fades away.

It will always stay in people's hearts, forever.

-End-


End file.
